What if
by Jinksyfire
Summary: What if Rukia never became a Kuchiki? What sort of life would she be leading? A small idea I had that I wanted to share with all of you. -
1. Ch1: A crucial decition

Renji was sprinting down the hallways of the Soul Reaper Academy. He'd dodged teachers and his peers and even ran into a couple corners of the walls until he reached the empty classroom he was running to. He flung open the doors and sprung inside.

"Rukia! Guess what just happened? I passed the second exam! Isn't that great! Now if I pass the next one, I…!" Renji said excitedly…but stopped in his tracks as he took in the sight before him.

A group of nobles were gathered in the room, all facing Rukia. Rukia was petite enough already, but she seemed even tinnier compared to the nobleman in the room. She even looked somewhat afraid of the noblemen.

"Well…" the eldest nobleman spoke in a deep voice.

"…It would seem our deliberations have been interrupted. Take a few days and consider the situation. We're looking forward to hearing a favorable answer." He said to Rukia as he and the other nobles left the room. Renji felt the heavy spiritual pressure of the youngest nobleman as he glided past him.

_This amazing spiritual pressure! It's so strong…I can't even look into his eyes!_

They all left the room and the spiritual pressure died down, but Renji was still shocked by what he just felt and encountered. Rukia had to speak to get him out of his trance.

"Renji!" She spoke. Renji was thrust out of his trance and noticed a scared looking Rukia in the middle of the room; not the strong, independent girl Renji was used to seeing. Renji finally decided to just try to act as normally as he could.

"Oh, uh, Rukia! How are you doing? You had some pretty important looking visitors there, huh! Sorry to interrupt. So, tell me, what was that all about anyway?" Renji quickly asked. Rukia then lowered her head a bit and looked away for a moment. Renji then started to get annoyed with her unusual hesitation.

"Oh, so it's a secret, huh!" Renji said. But before he could continue, Rukia snapped at him.

"That was the Kuchiki family Renji! They want to adopt me as their daughter!" Rukia sharply told Renji. She paused for a moment to try to think of how to explain to Renji. She finally found the right words.

"They said that they're going to let me graduate right away, and then; after that they can make arrangements to put me straight into one of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." Rukia told him. Renji's eyes widened in shock of the situation and literally couldn't breathe.

_Did this really just happen! Is she really going to become a Kuchiki!_

"Renji…I-I don't know what to do." Rukia quietly said as she glanced at the floor, lost in her own thoughts. She was thrust back to reality as Renji thrust his hands on her shoulders, making her gasp in shock.

"Rukia, what do you mean! Of course you know what to do! You say yes Rukia! This is fantastic! Don't you see? You're in! The Kuchiki's are a powerful noble family, and now you're going to become one of them! You're going to live the rest of your life in luxury Rukia, wearing fine clothes…HEY! I wonder what nobles eat! Man, I'm jealous! And not only that, oh wow…you're going to get to graduate immediately! This is wonderful news Rukia!" Renji strongly spoke at Rukia as he laughed and roughly patted her shoulders. Rukia just stared at him in awe until he finished. She then looked at the ground and thought about his words.

"You…really think so?" Rukia softly asked.

"I'm practically speechless! Renji bellowed as he continued laughing. Rukia thought for a moment, and then made her final decision.

She grabbed one of Renji's wrists and lifted it off of her shoulder. Renji instantly stopped laughing, wondering what she was doing. She then reached up her other hand and grabbed another part of her arm. She squeezed it before making speaking again.

"You…really think that I would be happy in a life with the Kuchiki's? Do you…do you really care about me that much?" Rukia gently spoke, still keeping her head to the ground. Renji just stood there completely speechless. Rukia then moved her hands from Renji's arms to his hands and clenched it. She then began her way out the classroom door, pulling Renji along with her.

"Come on!" Rukia snapped at him.

"W-what?" Renji asked.

"Just follow me before they leave!" Rukia said as she pulled Renji with her. Still holding hands, they both sprinted through the academy hallways, making their way to the front gates. They both made their way outside and saw the group of nobles just about to leave the academy grounds.

"Wait! Please, wait a moment!" Rukia shouted at the tiny group. They all turned around and faced Rukia. She and Renji paused in front of them and caught their breaths. Rukia then stood up straight with a look of content on her face.

"Kuchiki, I've made my decision about your offer for my adoption." Rukia strongly stated. The eldest nobleman then stepped forward and smiled.

"Oh, really? I trust your answer will be in our favor then." He said as he smiled at her. Even some students passing by paused to see what was going on. Rukia paused for a moment to gather the words in her head. Once she found them, she spoke.

"My answer is no." Rukia stated. Everybody was silent and in shock. All of the nobleman's eyes widened, especially the young nobleman with the enormous spiritual pressure. Renji himself felt his own eyes widen and his breathing stop. He stood up straight and turned toward Rukia.

"Rukia, what the hell, have you gone completely insane!" Renji whispered harshly, but Rukia was unfazed.

"…Don't get me wrong sir, I am truly grateful of your generous offer, and I will always remember it. But…" Rukia said. She then moved over to Renji's side and grabbed his arm again. She then hugged it close to her.

"…I already have a family, and it's with him!" Rukia said as she clenched Renji's arm.

"Renji and I have been together for a very long time now. We've grown together, laughed together…even suffered and cried together. If I join the Kuchiki's and leave my past and become a noble, I'll lose Renji. I'm not willing to risk that. I don't want our connection to disappear because of different titles. I'm sorry, but I my place it's with Renji…not yours." Rukia stated as she stared intensely at each of the nobles. They all gawked open their mouths and widened their eyes as Rukia finished. She'd just passed up the opportunity of a life that people would die for. After the shock of Rukia's decision, the eldest elder cleared his throat and spoke again.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that Rukia. But please remember that if there is anything that you ever need, please feel free to contact us." He said as he kindly smiled. Rukia smiled back and nodded her head.

"I will sir. Thank you!" Rukia said as she let go of Renji's arm and bowed. The elderly nobleman bowed back and led the others out of the Academy gates. The youngest nobleman continued to blankly stare at Rukia. It wasn't until the elderly nobleman called his name that he was thrust out of his trance.

"Byakuya! It's time for us to return to the Seretei." He exclaimed impatiently at the younger nobleman. He finally turned around and slowly walked away. It wasn't until they left the academy grounds that Rukia and Renji noticed everybody staring at them. A few students had actually dropped their books when Rukia turned down the Kuchiki's offer. She and Renji then both blushed and started walking. They weren't even sure where they were going, they were just…running.

They both ended up in a patch of the woods that was used for combat training. The combat classes weren't in session today so the forest was empty except for the two of them. Rukia then sat on the ground to catch he r breath while Renji leaned up against a tree. He finally looked down at Rukia, who was now sitting in a crunched up position, holding her legs.

"Rukia…you were kidding when you turned down the Kuchikis', right?" Renji asked hesitantly and with a nervous smile on his face. Rukia just sat there for a while, letting the quiet sink into her. She then spread her lags out and leaned back.

"Renji…have I ever, once, lied about anything." Rukia said. Renji went speechless once again until Rukia turned around and kindly glanced at him.

"Everything I said was true. And I meant every…single…word of it." Rukia softly said as she gently glanced into Renji's dark brown eyes with her own deep blue. Renji took in Rukia words for a moment before closing his own eyes. He then walked toward Rukia and kneeled down next to Rukia. She closed her eyes as she felt a giant hand encase her head and let it pull her to a warm shoulder.

"…Thank you Rukia. I don't know what I'd do without you." Renji gently spoke in her ear. Rukia then chuckled a bit as she nuzzled her cheek against Renji's.

"Hmm…you don't have to thank me for anything." Rukia said. For who knows how long, they both just sat their together, lost in their own little world of comfort and understanding.


	2. Ch2: 50 years later

**50 years later…**

A tiny group of soul reapers were walking through the center barracks of the Seretei. The first soul Reaper with long, wavy orange hair spoke to her comrades.

"Oh boy…why did they have to schedule a Lieutenant meeting so early in the morning?" she said as she yawned and rubbed her eyes of sleep. Another Soul Reaper with a net-like choker necklace and a 69 tattoo on his face was the next to speak.

"Man, I hear ya…of all the days for a meeting, it had to be today!" he tiredly said as he ran his hand through his messy, black hair to comb out the tangles. A smaller soul reaper with dark hair tied back in a cloth put her hands on her hips as they walked.

"Well don't complain to me! You're the ones who forgot about the meeting this morning and went off drinking!" she scolded. The orange haired woman crosses her arms innocently and gave a puppy face.

"Oh, Momo…what's life without a little fun, right Hisagi?" she said as she winked at the man. He rolled his eyes at her gestures.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Rangiku. Whatever." He said as he rubbed his eyes of sleep. They all walked for a while without much conversation other than arguing about drinking and meeting. Then they finally made their way to the meeting room where the other Lieutenants were. Only a couple other Lieutenants were in the meeting room.

"Chojiro, Isane, Nemu, Nanao. Good morning to you all!" Momo said cheerfully with a bow. Everybody bowed back and exchanged usual greetings.

"Any idea what this meeting is about?" Isane asked shyly to Momo.

"I'm sorry Isane, but I don't know anything either." Momo said apologetically. Isane blushed and looked away sheepishly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Isane replied shyly. After a few minutes, more Lieutenants showed up, all greeted my Momo's small bow and smile.

"Good morning Tetsuzaemon and Yachiru!" Momo said kindly. Tetsuzaemon just nodded back while Yachiru giggled and rand away to another part of the room. After a few more moments, Izuru showed up with Omaeda behind him spilling cookie crumbs like he usually did. Finally, the last Lieutenant showed up at the meeting.

"Good morning Renji!" Momo exclaimed as he walked into the room.

"Oh, mornin' Momo." Renji replied back.

Nothing much had changed about Renji ever since he graduated from the Academy. He still remained the same proud, strong, independent, and feisty fighter that could still give you a hand when you needed it. He'd also let his hair grow a bit longer and he now had a bunch of tribal-like tattoos on his face and all over his torso and back. He usually had a proud look of content on his face; but this morning, it was beaming and slightly smiling.

"Good news Renji?" Momo asked.

"Um, why do you ask?" Renji replied back.

"You just seem a bit more cheerful this morning." Momo sheepishly said.

"Hmmm, you could say that." Renji said as he glanced at everybody in the room.

"It's funny, not having Kaien here anymore." Renji thought aloud as he glanced in the room. Momo looked around with him.

"I know. So much time has gone by, and not a day goes by that I don't wonder how the Squad is doing without him. Rukia is in Squad thirteen, isn't she?" Momo asked reverently as Renji.

"Um, yeah. She said that the Squad has been doing all right, but that they are definitely feeling the effects of his loss, along with his wife. She was an important member of that Squad too, ya know." Renji added.

"That's right! She was the Third Seat! How could I forget! Anyway, is Rukia…!" Momo started. She, and the other Lieutenants, was interrupted by a couple familiar figures standing at the door. They first one to enter was a very elderly soul reaper with a long white tied up beard. He held a long wooden staff with content as he entered the meeting room. Chojiro bowed before him and greeted him.

"Head Captain Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai." he said. The old man spoke to the Lieutenants in a low, powerful, and intimidating voice.

"Lieutenants of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, you have been gathered here today for a change that is about to be made amongst you!" The Lieutenants all turned around and gave Yamamoto their full attention.

"Captain Ukitake." Yamamoto boasted. The second man entered the room and walked forward until he was beside the old man.

Ukitake was taller that Yamamoto and much skinnier due to his well know fragile health. His white hair ran all the way down to his waist and his bangs ran sideways on his pale face. Despite his fragile state, his smile and warm brown eyes never failed to show his kindness. Even now, he was smiling to all the Lieutenants. Yamamoto then continued his speech when Ukitake stepped forward.

"As I'm sure that you all are aware, Ukitake lost two very important Squad members a few months ago. One of them was his Third Seat member, Miyako Shiba…" he paused in honor of her memory for a moment.

"…and his own Lieutenant, Kaien Shiba." He paused once more for the Lieutenants to honor the memory of their fallen comrade.

"While these many months have been hard on Squad Thirteen, we have also been working twice as hard to find someone worthy of Lieutenant for this Squad. Lieutenants of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, Captain Ukitake and I have both come here to inform you that, as of today, you will be joined with a new comrade." Yamamoto finished. The Lieutenants all gasped with surprise and began muttering under their breaths for a few moments before Yamamoto began again.

"…Captain Ukitake, if you please." He finished as he stepped toward the side a bit. Ukitake bowed respectfully at him before stepping forward and continuing.

"I'm pleased to announce to you all the new Lieutenant of Squad thirteen. Rukia Abarai, if you would step forward please!" Ukitake said as he stepped towards the side a bit, allowing Rukia to enter the room.

Nothing much had changed about Rukia at all. She still had the petite and small frame; but made up for her physical slack for immense spiritual power. The only change that she'd countered during her time as a Soul Reaper was her proudly wearing the Lieutenants' badge on her left arm. She beamed at her friends as she bowed at them.

"It's a pleasure to be able to serve with you all. I promise to do my very best as your comrade!" She said proudly as she finished bowing. Renji met her with a smile on his face. After Ukitake and Yamamoto exited the room, everybody gathered around Rukia, congratulating her and wishing her luck on her duties as a Lieutenant. Renji just stood by and watched her proudly. Momo eventually finished her small talk with Rukia and raced her way back to Renji.

"Renji, did you know that the meeting was about this?" She said to him. He slyly smiled and nodded his head.

"You idiot! Why didn't you tell any of us earlier that Rukia was promoted?" Momo playfully scolded as she smiled at him. Renji turned his attention back to a happy Rukia as she continued to excitedly talk to her comrades.

"What's the fun in that Momo? She's my wife for God's sake! I gotta let her enjoy the moment every once in a while, can't I?" Renji proclaimed to Momo as he glanced at the golden ring Rukia had on her left Ring hand. He then moved his thumb to gently touch the matching golden ring he had on his own ring finger.


	3. Ch3: It would make me feel better

**(Author's Notes)**

**Heya again people. Yes I know I know, forever much on the update, what took so long, blah blah blah. Long story short, life got in the way, I created other stories, and completely lost track of this one until I was cleaning out a bunch of files on my computer. I ran into this story and thought to myself, "…Oh god, I really should finish this!" ^^' Anyways, here's the update after…I'm not even gonna look at the last time I updated this story I know it was **_**that**_** long ago! ^^'**

**(Story)**

Renji was sitting at his desk at his private quarters, papers scattered everywhere. Apparently just because they were introduced to a new Lieutenant today didn't mean that they could have a day just to slack of and celebrate their new member. Renji finally reached his breaking point, and just slammed down his ink brush and papers and heaved a sigh as he looked at the desk next to him.

When they found out she was going to be promoted, Renji immediately bought Rukia a new desk for her to work in. She was also given her first amount as paperwork to complete tonight. Unlike Renji's workspace, hers was neat and spotless and the pile where she'd completed all of her paperwork and had it tied up in a neat pile.

_Jesus, how does the woman DO that?!_

He looked out to the door of their quarters, and saw Rukia's silhouette sitting outside. Renji figured now was as good a time as any to take a break from paperwork. He got up from his desk and quietly opened the door outside. Rukia was just staring at the moon, obviously deep in thought. Renji heaved a sigh and he stepped outside, not bothering to close the door behind him. He crept up behind Rukia and clasped his hands around her petite shoulders.

"Care to share what's on your mind Rukia?" Renji asked her. Rukia just softly huffed.

"What makes you think that I'm thinking about anything right now?" Rukia replied. Renji just continued to rub her shoulders.

"Because you always stare into space like a gaping idiot when you're deep in thought." Renji replied in his usual smart aleck tone. Rukia just lifted her hand and flicked on of the tip of his fingers, startling him.

"Ouch! That wasn't very nice Rukia!" Renji said in a puppy tone voice. Rukia just smiled back at him.

"Well, serves you right for being a nosey dog, sniffing into other people's business!" Rukia replied. Renji just stuck his tongue out on her and tried to shake the tingling from his fingers from where Rukia flicked him.

"…Actually…" Rukia began, getting Renji's attention.

"I'm just thinking about what's happened to me today, being promoted to Lieutenant and all. It's a wonderful honor, even more so that they replaced my in Kaien's honor. But it means we'll be interacting a lot more…and with your captain as well." Rukia confessed. Renji just heaved a sigh. He and Rukia have shares a wonderful life together and a fulfilling marriage. Rukia had told him she never regretted her decision turning her back on nobility to be with him. But there was always one question hanging in the back of her mind.

"I just always keep wondering why the Kuchiki family asked me to join them. What made me so different from everyone else? I just don't understand. Nobility usually want nothing to do with people from the Rukon districts." Rukia continued, her head now hanging down as she continued to get lost in her thoughts. Renji just stared at her for a few moments before closing his eyes and heaving a sigh. He lunged forward from where he was sitting and wrapped his arms around Rukia, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Well, it's just like you said Rukia; you'll be seeing a lot more of Captain Kuchiki nowadays, so why not just ask him?" Renji explained. Rukia just looked at him with widened eyes.

"B-But Renji, are you sure I could ask like that? It would just feel so strange!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Rukia, this has been bugging you for so long now. Quite frankly, I've had enough of you worrying about this. Plus you're in a much better position to talk to him that you ever were before. I'd rather that you just go over to the barracks, talk to him, and get this out of your system. If it means finally giving you piece of mind on the matter, go for it." Renji said to her in a matter to fact tone. He then started to get worried when Rukia didn't speak for a few moments. He finally opened his eyes and looked at her. Rukia was staring up with him in a stunned face and a look of awe in her eyes.

"Renji…y-…you're so nice sometimes. It reminds me that you do care about me!" Rukia said with a smirk on her face. Renji just blushed and looked away.

"I-I'm just saying that you're gonna have enough burdens being a Lieutenant and all, you don't need something stupid like this in the back of your mind!" Renji exclaimed in his outspoken tone.

"You lie! You just said you'd feel better if I got this over with!" Rukia exclaimed. She lunged at him and wrapped her arms around him in a playful manner, knocking him on his back.

"Ouch!" Renji exclaimed. After he caught his breath again, he opened his eyes to find Rukia looking at him with a mischievous look in her face, and his own arms wrapped around her waist. And then he got that magical change of mindset when you're married to someone you love: they look beautiful in the moonlight.

"You're right…it would make me feel better." Renji said as he felt his face relax into a smile, while Rukia furrowed her eyebrows together. He continued anyway.

"It would make me feel better because I don't like it when you worry or are upset. And I guarantee you'll have some of those moments with your new job. You don't need something like this bugging you all the time." He said as he brought a hand to her face.

"…I love you." Renji finally said. Rukia then felt her own face relax as she heard Renji say those sweet words, and his warm hand on her cheek. She felt herself lean towards him.

"…I love you too…so much…Renji…" She said before their lips finally made contact. Renji let her enjoy a moment on top before he sat up, pulling her body firmly close to his own as he stood up. Rukia immediately wrapped her legs around Renji and fiercely clung to him as he carried her into their quarters. Over the years they've been together, comrades would ask all the time about how Rukia managed to 'deal with' someone as strong as Renji. Despite her petite size didn't mean that she couldn't handle herself in bed with Renji, with was proven right now by the way she was kissing him and clinging to him. But just because she could 'deal with him' didn't mean that Renji was going to let anyone catch them in action; proven by the way he shut the door, locked it tight, and turned the lights out.

**(Author's Notes)**

**Ok, I'm going to be brutally honest with you lovely readers. Obviously, I support RenjixRukia above all bleach couples *points to story above* and I believe that despite her small size, have you seen that way Rukia fights and holds her own against her enemies AND the kinds of friends she picks?! I think for someone like Renji, she'd be great in bed. And for those of you who are complaining about why I didn't add lemon to this story, there are two reasons. One, it fits with Renji, or any respectable couple, not letting anyone catch just what they can do in the bedroom. And number 2, while this is a RukiaxRenji story, I didn't want this story to be centered around their sex life. I wanted it to be about the bond they have, ya know? **


End file.
